


Rain

by giselleslash



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in a series of word/song prompts given to me by my Livejournal friends' list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Gwaine likes to watch Leon practice. He does it with such dogged intensity, such precision, it’s a thing of beauty and Gwaine always appreciates beauty.

Leon is endlessly fascinating to Gwaine. He’s unbearably rigid and focused, caring only for honour and his duty to his king. But there are times the rigidity cracks and Gwaine lives for those moments.

Percival and Elyan have taken to trying to get Leon to drink more than he should, it’s become their new hobby, and one of which Gwaine thoroughly approves. Leon always limits himself to one pint but Percival and Elyan have made tipping the contents of their own into Leon’s an art. Gwaine wants to stand and applaud them every time Leon starts to hiccup and damn near fucking _giggles_ at his own lightheadedness.

Gwaine lives for those cracks, those breaks where the Leon underneath comes to the surface. And as he stands watching the rain beat down on Leon as he parries and thrusts his way across the muddied training field, Gwaine thinks it’s more than time that he does some breaking of his own.

He waits to the side, until Leon is finally finished, wet and exhausted. He doesn’t say a word as he takes Leon’s sword from him and Leon gives him a grateful smile in return. In the armoury Gwaine helps him out of his armour, helps him tend to it so it doesn’t rust and go to ruin. It’s only when Leon is sitting at a bench, sharpening his blade, that Gwaine steps closer.

He touches his fingertips to the back of Leon’s neck and he jumps slightly at the touch. The reaction makes Gwaine smile to himself. He scratches lightly at Leon’s neck then pushes his fingers up into the hair at the back of Leon’s head. He hears the intake of breath and he lays his other hand on Leon’s shoulder. It stays there, steady and sure, until he feels the slightest slump of relaxation ease the tension of Leon’s muscles. It’s only then he lets his hand cup Leon’s neck, lets it slide around to the base of his throat where the cold damp of his skin gives way to a slow rising heat.

He steps closer to Leon, presses his front to Leon’s back, and delights even more at the gasp that escapes his mouth when he feels the growing hardness of Gwaine’s cock against his back.

He toys with Leon for a while, dragging fingers and touching whatever bare skin he can reach and it’s only when Leon says his name, low and sort of desperate, that he moves to Leon’s front and slides himself onto his lap.

And enjoys every last second of breaking Leon apart.


End file.
